Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a supercritical CO2 generation system, and more particularly, to a supercritical CO2 generation system applying a recuperator per each heat source.
Description of the Related Art
As a necessity for efficient power production is increased internationally and activities for reducing the generation of pollutants are activated, various efforts to increase power production while reducing the generation of pollutants have been conducted. As one of the efforts, research and development for a power generation system using supercritical CO2 as a working fluid as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-145092 has been actively conducted.
The supercritical CO2 has a density similar to a liquid state and viscosity similar to gas, such that apparatuses may be miniaturized and power consumption required to compress and circulate a fluid may be minimized. Meanwhile, the supercritical CO2 having a critical point of 31.4° C. and 72.8 atmosphere are much lower than water having a critical point of 373.95° C. and 217.7 atmosphere and therefore may very easily be handled. The supercritical CO2 generation system may show pure power generation efficiency of about 45% when being operated at 550° C. and have at least 20% increase in power generation efficiency compared to that of the existing steam cycle and reduce a size of a turbo apparatus to a level of 1: tens.
When plural heat sources having constraints is applied, the system configuration is complicated and it is difficult to effectively use heat, and as a result most of the supercritical CO2 generation systems have one heater which is a heat source. Therefore, there is a problem in that the system configuration is restrictive and it is difficult to effectively use the heat source.